Darker
by HaedinRae
Summary: Ginny finds herself bored with her life. When an intriguing Slytherin intrudes on her life she ends up getting in too deep.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Emilie**

"See Emilie?" A tall blonde boy asked. "See what it feels like to do everything they never wanted you to do?"

The red head smiled. "It feels amazing Draco, fucking amazing."

Her newly applied dark mark caused a searing pain on her left arm but she had never felt so good in all her life. Emilie Virginia "Ginny" Weasley was finally herself, she was no longer who they wanted her to be. She had shed her hand me down robes and her unflattering hair do, her modest clothes and her ridiculous nickname, her good girl image and left behind all of her friends and family. Lying naked in the arms of Draco Malfoy she felt free. She was happy now. This was her life now.

** 6 Months Ago**

It was a cold February day. It was the fourteenth of February to be exact.

'Valentines day,' Ginny thought. 'Another one spent alone.'

She was standing in the astronomy tower gazing out the window. Her brother was probably off snogging her best friend Luna Lovegood and Hermione had confided in Ginny that tonight was the night she would lose her virginity to Harry.

So Ginny stood there alone thinking about how Valentines day was the worst day of the year.

"You've been here an awfully long time Weasley, haven't you got anywhere else to be?" A voice asked from the shadows as a dark figure stepped through the doorway.

Ginny jumped from her shock. "Malfoy!? How long have you been there?"

"I followed you hear so I'd say I've been there for about 20 minutes, started getting bored felt like having a little chat."

"Wha- Why did you follow me?"

"Had nothing else to do, wondered what a Weasley does when they think no ones watching."

"I'm sure you've had quite an interesting show, watching me stare out the window," Ginny retorted.

"It wasn't the watching that was so interesting." He replied. "It was just amazing the way I could feel you thinking."

"Oh! Erm I didn't know you could _feel_ a person think."

"Just a little trick I picked up recently," he replied lifting his sleeve to reveal his dark mark.

Ginny stared in amazement at the deep black serpent entwined through the a skeleton. She walked slowly in Draco's direction and without realizing she was even doing so she reached out and touched the mark.

She realized what she was doing after a moment and pulled away blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright Weas- er what's your first name?"

"Emilie, but everyone calls me Ginny,it's short for Virginia, my middle name, I don't like it but I did when I was little and it just sort of stuck."

"Emilie Virginia Weasley," he said in a whisper that was hardly more than a breath. "Emilie."

"Erm we should probably go now, curfew is in 15 minutes and it'll take you at least that long to get to the dungeons from here," Ginny said.

"You're right," he replied.

The two stepped out into the corridor and went their separate ways.

Ginny couldn't stop thinking about the way that Draco had said her name, Emilie, like he was begging her to be something, like he knew she was everything and just didn't show it. One thing was for sure, she wasn't responding to Ginny anymore, Emilie just sounded so much more...her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned all the Harry Potter janx I'd be too busy to be posting fan fic.

Author's Note: This story is going to get intense, hopefully sooner rather than later. I'll try to get into it quickly.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming.

**Chapter 2-Everything**

Emilie woke up the next morning thinking of the previous night. Had it been a dream? It can't have been.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said walking into the room with a smile that said she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"Hello," Emilie replied. "Hey Mione, I've been thinking of going by my real name what do you think of that?"

"You mean Virginia?"

"No, I mean Emilie."

"Oh, well it'll take some getting used to but I can work on it."

"So how was last night?" Emilie asked not knowing why she was asking.

Perhaps she liked the torture of thinking about her crush having sex with her friend.

"Amazing!" Hermione said with a smile. "Seriously Gin-er Emilie, you wouldn't even believe it."

"Okay, well you can stop now, I don't want this to end in my being scarred for life."

Hermione laughed. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower. See you at breakfast."

It was Saturday and about 10 am so the Great Hall was filled with breakfasting students. Emilie was rather tired and lost in thought so she ate without really talking to anyone. She just concentrated on her food but after about ten minutes she just couldn't ignore the feeling of eyes burning into her. She looked up but saw no one at her table looking at her like they wanted to talk. She glanced around the room until her gaze landed on Draco Malfoy who was staring at her intently.

Their eyes locked for a moment. It seemed as though both knew what the other was thinking because they got up from their tables at the exact same time. They made certain not to look at each other so no one would think there was a reason they were leaving together. When they made sure that there was no one in the hall the two slipped into an empty classroom.

They stood about five feet apart neither saying anything. They looked at each other questioningly. Finally after about 3 minutes of awkward silence Emilie spoke.

"What was that? I mean I just sort of knew you wanted me to come here."

"I don't know." Draco replied. "I don't even know why I wanted you to come here. I just sort of felt like we left last night unfinished."

"Sorry I just... it was weird to...the way you said..."

"I know."

For the next half an hour the two talked. It seemed as though they never had to complete a thought because the other always knew, always understood.

"I don't want to be who I am anymore." Emilie said.

"Or maybe it's that you want to be you." Draco suggested. "That Ginny is a lie."

"That's it. That is exactly it."

"Come and see the other side, you have to know that you're on the losing side. Harry Potter isn't going to save the world and my lord is not trying to destroy it. They just have two different view points on what is good and what is happiness. You're a pureblood. You don't have to subject yourself to the hatred that my lord feels for the inferior."

"But that's not everything..."

"I know, you hate how you act, how you dress, who you're friends with, I know, so leave it all behind. Start over. It's not too late yet."

"But what if..."

"It won't be worse. You'll love it. I can see it in you. That you're everything you need to be for this."

"Can I..."

"No, you can't ever go back, what's you've made the full transition you are bound to it. You're friends and family wouldn't take you back anyway. But take the process slowly. One small step at a time. It will build your strength. To slowly separate yourself from them to be able to handle the criticism and I will work on getting you on the good side of the Dark Lord."

"Okay."

"I promise he'll love you, he'll forgive you for not saving him in your second year."

"How-"

"Because, Emilie, he will recognize that you are everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Changed**

What did he mean by that? What did he mean when he said she was everything?

Over the next month she made small gradual changes. She let her hair grow longer and charmed away a good portion of her freckles. The necklines on her shirts got lower and her skirts got shorter. Spring was in the air making the more risque clothing seem less out of the ordinary.

Emilie spent less and less time with Gryffindors. She spent a good portion of her time alone but her favorite was her meetings with Draco. Each week the two met for five minutes. They hardly spoke except to make a meeting point for next week. Mostly he would look her up and down and smile at whatever changes she had made. He would advise her as to what should come next and she would do as he said.

Emilie slipped into the empty classroom that Draco had asked her to meet him in for there weekly meeting. Draco was already there waiting for her.

"Hello Emilie," he said distractedly.

"Hello."

"I am sorry to say that I will have to cut this meeting a little short," he said rolling up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark and that he was being summoned by the Dark Lord. "But today is the day I will first mention you to my lord and I believe that we should not wait a week to meet again."

"Oh," Emilie replied.

"Yes, I believe it should be safe to use this room again so meet me here the day after tomorrow. When you see me get up from dinner wait precisely 5 minutes and then follow. Meet me in this room and expect to be here 20 or 30 minutes as opposed to the usual 5."

"Alright."

"I must go now or he will be angry."

"Yes, of course."

Draco quickly cast an invisibility spell and sprinted away to get off of the school grounds so that he could apparate to Lord Voldemort.

All that night Emilie paced around her room. She thought of how she hoped she hadn't held up Draco so long that he would be in trouble with the Dark Lord and wondered what the Dark Lord's reaction had been to the mention of a Weasley.

She took a sleeping potion to aid her in rest at about 4 am. She quickly fell asleep not waking until 24 hours later.

"4:15," she whispered aloud. "I can't possibly have slept for only 10 minutes."

It was dark outside and her dorm mates were asleep so she knew 4:15 pm was not an option. She saw the calendar she had charmed to cross the days off by itself and realized she had slept all through Sunday.

"It's not all bad I suppose, took off a days wait."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep Emilie got up and took a shower. After her shower she spent nearly an hour in front of the mirror. She charmed off a few more freckles and her eyebrows into a more appealing shape.

She repeatedly adjusted the length of her skirt and the lowness of her neckline. She charmed her hair into many different styles and tried many different colors of makeup.

She settled on her plaid skirt coming about an inch below her butt, her black halter coming a tad lower than it had before, an icy pink lip stick and too much black eyeliner. After her look was decided she headed back to her dorm to finish her homework before going to breakfast.

**I know it's fairly short but I just thought it needed to end here. I wanted the rest of this day and the meeting with Draco to be it's own chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day. Woot! Next one will be up by the end of the weekend. R&R.**

**Sacrifices**

Emilie went to breakfast and sat at the end of the table by herself as she had often been doing lately. She looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco was not there. She didn't worry at first, he could have slept in or the Dark Lord could have kept the death eaters a long time. It was ten minutes later that she began to worry. Crabbe and Goyle walked in without Malfoy and within a moment or two every Slytherin was staring in Emilie's direction.

The Slytherins whispered among themselves about Emilie but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Pansy began to speak just loud enough for Emilie to hear.

Pansy was looking at Crabbe and Goyle, "You mean to tell me that Draco Malfoy mentioned the name Weasley as a recruit?"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded.

"Is he an idiot?" Pansy asked. "Honestly, where has his brain got to? Weasley's are muggle lovers."

"I told him not to do it," Crabbe said.

"Oh Merlin, so You-Know-Who asked him to stay when you were all dismissed and he still hasn't been seen since, a day and a half later?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, he's probably dead for having even mentioned her name," Goyle answered.

Emilie began to panic. This just could not be happening Draco can't have died because of her. All of the Slytherins knew it too. She knew that if it were true Pansy would probably kill her.

Emilie knew she had no choice but to act as if nothing was happening. So she went to all of her classes and did her best to pay attention. Mostly she just thought about Draco. Hoping he would be at lunch and praying he would be at dinner. She had to see him. He had to be alive. They had to have their meeting tonight.

She went to lunch and looked all around the Great Hall but saw no sign of Draco. All throughout lunch she got stares and whispers from the Slytherins. She ate as quickly as possible so that she could get away from the stares. She roamed the corridors lost in thought when Harry walked up to her.

"Hey Gin," he said.

"Oh!" She jumped at being quickly brought out of her thoughts. "Oh, oh, hi Harry."

"Why aren't you at lunch?" Harry asked.

"I already ate," she replied.

"I see."

"Yes. Why aren't you at lunch?" She asked suddenly curious.

"I grabbed food from the kitchens, didn't really want to be with Ron and Hermione."

"What? Why not?"

"Gin, I don't know where you've been lately and I guess you and Hermione haven't been talking much either but Luna broke up with Ron about two weeks ago and he went to Hermione for comfort. Then last week she came to me and said that she was sorry but that she didn't love me anymore. That she was in love with Ron. I haven't really talked to either of them since then."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I've been looking for you, I thought, ya know, maybe we could be better friends now but you seem to have dropped of the face of the earth."

"Yeah, I've been...really busy."

"So what do you say, want to skip next class and sit in the Common Room, just talk."

"Erm, Harry, erm no, ju-just erm no."

"Ginny, I don't understand you. You've been in love with me for 6 years and now I'm giving you a shot and you're not taking it. You've changed, you really have you just disappear all the time. And what is this you're wearing? You're dressed like a bloody slut!"

"Harry! I cannot believe you just said that to me. Get over yourself; I am not in any way in love with you. Yes, Harry, I have changed and I may not sit around drooling over you all the time but that doesn't mean I'm a slut." Emilie said outraged. "And the name is Emilie."

She walked quickly past him flinging her hair over her shoulder as she went.

"Oh the nerve of that boy," she said to herself, "I cannot wait until I get the chance to harm him."

Though you wouldn't expect it because of how enraged she seemed Emilie soon forgot the incident with Harry and went back to worrying about Draco. She finished her last class for the day, potions, and ran all the way from the dungeons to the Gryffindor tower. She tossed her school bag on the bed and dashed to the bathroom. She should be in the Great Hall in 15 minutes and still had to make sure she looked the part for her meeting with Draco.

Emilie walked into the Great Hall and sat in the same seat she had for breakfast that morning. She sat anxiously and couldn't eat a bite of her food. Draco just had to show up.

A few people had already finished dinner and begun to leave and Emilie was feeling discouraged. Harry got up from the table and walked past Emilie he leaned in and whispered slut in her ear. She looked to the door so as to avoid making eye contact with Harry because she knew that would likely make her cry. As she started to turn her head away from the door and back toward her plate she saw someone hurrying into the Great Hall out of the corner of her eye. It was none other that Draco Malfoy.

Emilie had never been so relieved in all her life as she was when she saw Draco enter the Great Hall that night.

"Drakie!" Pansy squealed jumping up to hug him but he ignored her and sat down and began to eat.

"Draco Malfoy! What is going on? Where have you been? Did you really bring up Weasley at the death eaters meeting? What did the Dark Lord say?"

"I'll explain everything later," Draco said, his mouth full of food, "But right now I have to go."

He swallowed his food and got up from the table. He made a point to walk past the Gryffindor table and made sure to look Emilie in the eye. He mouthed five. And she gave the fainest nod in his direction.

The next 5 minutes were the longest of her life. After what she thought seemed like 5 minutes she looked down at her watch and jumped up as if she was late for an appointment. As she walked quickly out of the room she smiled to herself about thought to do something like that so it didn't look like she was following Draco.

She hurried along as fast as she could without actually running until she arrived in the corridor of the classroom she was going to. She walked slowly here to slow her breathing, Draco couldn't know she was this excited about their meeting.

She looked around the corridor to make sure no one else was around and slipped into the classroom where Draco was to be waiting. When she entered the room she flung her arms around him and began to sob.

"I-i-i don't know what's come over me," she sobbed.

"It's alright," he replied in a soothing voice and wiped away a couple of her tears.

"It's just all of the Slytherins thought you were dead and that it was because of me and I-"

He cut her off, "Shh it's okay, I understand, but I'm fine, I'm here now and we have much to discuss."

"Okay," Emilie said taking a deep breath she stopped crying and backed away from Draco to sit on a desk.

"I have spent the past two days with the Dark Lord making a case for your entry into his service. He truly wants your services. He believes that if you continue on the path I have set you on that shortly you will be ready to enter into his service. You will of course have to make sacrifices to become a death eater."

"We have already discussed that I must leave behind my family and friends and all of who I have been for my entire life, I know of the sacrifices," Emilie replied.

"Emilie, those will not be the only sacrifices. You will have to prove that you are fully dedicated to his service."

"Naturally."

"This means ...I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Go ahead Draco, I can handle it."

"Well there are multiple things. First of all you will have to give your body to him however he wants it."

"I can do it."

"Secondly you have to understand that if he ultimately finds you unfit for his service he will kill you."

"I understand."

"And third," he said with a slight laugh, "he says he cannot have a Weasley serve him."

"So you're saying I should just stay away from him because I automatically fail?"

"No, he says that he cannot have a Weasley but that he could always use another Malfoy."

"I'm not sure I quite understand what you're getting at..."

"Once you prove yourself worthy, you can enter into his service only after it is widely known that you and I are engaged to be married and of course the engagement must in turn end in marriage or you will be killed."

"So you're saying that I must marry you if I wish to join his service?"

"Precisely."

"And how do you feel about this?"

"Part of what we discussed these past two days is if this arrangement would work for me. i see that you are a necessary component to the army of the Dark Lord and if I must marry you for you to join then that is what I will do."

"But a forced marriage will never work."

"Emilie," he said softly taking slow steps in her direction. "It is necessary but not forced."

He leaned in and kissed her lightly."I am doing this willingly not only for the Dark Lord but also because that night in the astronomy tower I fell in love with you."

She grabbed him and kissed him much harder than he had kissed her. She pulled away after just a moment and looked him in the eye.

"I am in love with you Draco. I could think of nothing all day but seeing you again. But I can't make the decision to marry you on a moments notice like this."

"That is fine. Continue your transformation as my girlfriend and then when the time comes that you need to either begin proving yourself to the Dark Lord or flee you can make the final decision then."

"Okay," she replied.

"As much as I would love to stay here and spend time with you I must return to the Slytherin common room before anyone gets suspicious," Draco said giving Emilie a quick kiss. "They will know about us in a matter of a few weeks, you have to be more certain before I put you in that kind of danger. So tell no one of this until I tell you otherwise. Meet me here tomorrow before lunch."

"Okay, good-bye."

"Good-bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:Yes, I do take forever to update I'm a busy person. I apologize times a million.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter stuff I would live in a mansion, drive a nice car and well I'd have a lot of other stuff that I don't have. Meaning I own nothing.**

**You're dating who?**

The next day Emilie rushed back to the same classroom she had met Draco in for their last two meetings as soon as she got out of her class that was right before lunch. He was there waiting.

She walked in the room panting from having run to the classroom but before she even had a chance to catch her breath his mouth was on hers. He kissed her hard and passionately.

After a moment she pulled away.

"I- need- to -breathe," she said gasping for air between each word.

He grinned at her and pulled her into his arms kissing her everywhere but her mouth.

"I miss you more every time I'm away from you," he said.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I bet a miss you more."

"Not possible."

"I can't wait until everyone knows about us. I don't want to have to sneak around and go so long without seeing you."

"Just a few days, love."

He took a step back from her and took in everything he could see of her. Her once bobbed hair was now long and fell in just the right way, her pale, freckled skin was now lightly tanned, she was perfect. He pulled her back to him.

"I'm so in love with you, you are my perfection," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she replied blushing.

"He has great things planned for you, Emilie."

"Draco..."

"Yes, love?"

"I want it, I want everything and I want it now."

"We need a day, let's take one, today is our day."

"What do you mean?"

Draco pulled a potion out of his pocket with a grin on his face.

"What is it?"

"It's a mind altering potion," he replied. "We could have the most amazing day, there's this great clearing in the Forbidden Forest where no one would think to find us-"

"But what about class and and-"

"And what? And nothing. Skip class. You're going into the Dark Lord's service, you can't possibly be afraid of skipping class. Just come with me to the forest, we'll get high and make love all day and it'll be so perfect. Even if we get a month of detentions for skipping class it'll be worth it."

"Oh-er-uh alright."

Draco cast an invisibility spell on the two of them and his arm around her the two emerged from the classroom heading for the Forbidden Forest. They walked down the crowded halls of Hogwarts and Emilie longed to be able to do this with out this invisibility spell.

As they entered the forest Emilie got lost in thought. What if Draco had been playing her all along? What if he was dragging her into the forest and feeding her a potion that would kill her? A few feet into the forest he took the invisibility spell off of them.

He turned to her grinning and kissed her.

"Let's go, love, the faster we get there the faster the fun begins," he said grabbing her hand and sprinting off in the direction of the clearing.

After a good ten minutes of full-on sprinting the two finally reached the clearing. Draco threw himself down onto his back in the grassy clearing pulling Emilie down on top of him. He rolled over so he was on top and kissed her. The way he looked at her and kissed her reassured her that he only had good intentions.

He sat up and she sat up in front of him.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" He asked pulling the potion out of his pocket.

She shook her head.

"Then just do a little. All it does is put you in a state of euphoria but I want you be able to not be so caught up in it that you don't know how good I am the first time we have sex with each other. I want you to be able to realize I'm better than the guys you've had before." Draco said.

He then took a chug of the potion.

"There aren't any people from before, by the way," Emilie replied blushing as Draco handed her the potion.

A huge smile spread across Draco's face. "Just take a sip," he said.

Emilie did as she was told.

Draco leaned in and kissed her. He gently pushed her down onto her back and laid down over her propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm so happy to be your first," he said.

The two began making out. He ran his hands all over body. Undressing them both slowly. He slipped his hand between her thighs and slid two fingers inside her causing her back to arch as she let out a moan. As he began to take off his boxers she began to think better of what she was doing and quickly moved away.

"I-i-i can't."

"What? Why not?"

"It's not you, it's here. It's that I am on a mind altering substance. It's that we're so new. It's a hundred thousand things but not that I don't love you."

She was tearing up, she hadn't wanted to reject him and was afraid he wouldn't love her after this. He pulled her close to him and held her tight.

"I don't want to push you, you know that. I want you to know I love you and I want this to be amazing for you. If you want to wait that's fine."

"Really? You don't mind."

"Not at all love," he replied," Just don't make me wait too long," he added with a laugh and kissed her on the forehead.

The two fell asleep there in the forest completely naked in each others arms.

An hour later Draco woke up and as he stirred it woke Emilie.

He kissed her hard on the lips and they returned to the full on making out they had been doing before the 'not here, not now' incident.

Draco tentatively slid two fingers inside her as he had before. Emilie moaned and as he thrust into her she pushed herself into his thrust encouraging what he was doing.

This made him smirk and he slowly moved his mouth away from hers and trailed down her body until he found the right spot. Emilie moaned and her back arched as he went.

After she finished she seemed almost giddy.

"What's this all about?" Draco asked.

"That was my first ever orgasm," Emilie replied blushing and laughing.

Draco smiled and shook his head. He pulled her into his arms.

"As much as I'd love to stay here forever, it is getting dark, we should probably head back," Draco breathed into her ear.

"Okay."

As they got dressed they decided that tonight they would tell their friends that they were together so that they wouldn't have to spend anymore time away from each other. As soon as Draco had cast the invisibility spell they headed back to the castle.

Gryffindor Table:

It was dinner time when they got back to the school.

"Hey, Gi-er-Emilie," Hermione said as Emilie sat next to her at the Gryffindor table, " you weren't at lunch and I didn't bump into you in the library or a corridor at all today."

"Oh yeah, um, yeah, I was er, busy."

"Too busy to eat? God, Emilie, you're hair is all messed up and is that a leaf?"

"Oh ha yeah I suppose it is."

"Where have you been all day?"

So Emilie began telling the story of what had happened that day, about how she had a boyfriend and that they had spent the day together saving his name for the very end.

Slytherin Table

"Drakie!" Pansy squealed throwing her arms around Draco as he approached the Slytherin table. "Why weren't you in any classes after lunch?"

"Yeah why not?" Crabbe and Goyle asked in unison.

"Well Pansy, our nights of me using you for sex are officially over," Draco replied.

Draco began telling the story of what had happened that day, about how he had a girlfriend and that they had spent the day together saving her name for the very end.

"YOU'RE DATING WHO?!?!" Could be heard throughout the entire Great Hall as Hermione and Pansy screamed it out at the exact same moment.


End file.
